


I Sing For You (Drabble V)

by ca_te



Series: Blinding Lights Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Musician!Blaine, Romance, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine performs in front of a big audience Kurt is there and so is their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing For You (Drabble V)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at Tumblr. Flowerfan2 and imglad2be me asked for Kurt watching Blaine perform. This drabble is set between [part 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037824) and part 10 (which is coming soon) of the [Blinding Lights 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39272).

_A long long time ago_

_I can still remember how_

_That music used to make me smile_

People passed by outside, girls and boys and old men kept drinking their coffees and cappuccinos as Blaine’s heart trembled, his throat too tight. Performing in front of an audience wasn’t something new – hours spent on stage with the Warblers, in nursing homes and in malls had prepared him to face strangers and show them a tiny bit of his heart. But this was different, standing in front of a Starbucks, gloveless fingers and too big coat as his only shield against the cold January wind, meant being exposed as he had never been.

Santana had told him he could do it and “fuck, Blaine, grow a pair and go out there. You owe it to yourself!” And she was right, of course she was, but that didn’t make it any less hard. The simple glances that pedestrians threw his way were enough to make his skin bristle, fear pooling cold at the bottom of his spine.

Miles away from home, miles away from his old life, Blaine felt so small, a tiny speck of dust lost in the mechanism of a universe that felt too wide to comprehend. He tried to make himself smaller inside the windbreaker, warming up his fingers. Sometimes he wished people could just see him and accept him for who he was. Life had never given him much of that, but maybe somewhere in the big city there was someone who would notice him along a busy street and stop.

_I can’t remember if I cried_

_When I read about his widowed bride_

_But something touched me deep inside_

_The day the music died_

Blaine sang with his eyes closed, it was easier that way. Shielded from the world of sharp edges and indifferent people surrounding him, alone with his music, he felt like he belonged.  Maybe one day the time would come when he would be able to sing without a worry or a fear in the world.

~*~

The lights are bright like suns and Blaine has to blink a few times, his eyes too sensitive after the half-light of the backstage.  His heart lodges in his throat at the sight of all the people filling up the place. They are shouting and laughing and smiling. Blaine can’t believe they are all here to hear him sing. He remembers the feeling from the first times he sang gigs in pubs and bars around New York, except that now it is increased tenfold. His fingers tremble as Blaine reaches for the microphone, his heart stuttering against his ribcage. When he couldn’t sleep last night, mind racing and fingers itching, Kurt pulled him close, strong arms safe as a harbor.

_You are going to shine so bright tomorrow. You always do._

And standing here, right now, the crowd humming like an ocean in front of him, the thought of Kurt is like a life belt keeping him afloat. Blaine thinks about Kurt, standing right to the side of the stage, his azure eyes looking at him and something finally unlocks inside of him.

“Thank you so much for being here. This is…kind of mind-blowing for me and I’m happy to be with you all tonight.”

+++

Note after note Kurt has the feeling the world is fading, washed away by Blaine’s voice. His boyfriend looks both so small and so powerful standing on stage, the lights raining down on him. People are singing along the words of Blaine’s original songs. The ones Blaine wrote in his old apartment, sitting on the edge of the mattress with Kurt naked in his bed, the ones they have sung together standing on underground trains and walking across Central Park on warm Sunday mornings. Kurt sings under his breath, his heart threatening to burst open.

Blaine turns to the side to look at him now and then, eyes bright and lips curved in a smile, and Kurt wonders if it is possible to fall in love with this man even more than he already has. Time loses meaning, as he sways to the sweet rhythm of the songs. After a while, though, the music stops and Blaine speaks, his voice slightly breathless.

“And now I’d like to dedicate this song to Kurt, my best friend and the love of my life.”

Blaine smiles at him, eyes glinting underneath the orange and yellow lights, before turning back towards the microphone. Kurt can see the way his lashes flutter as he closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath. Then Blaine begins to sing.

_The Earth revolves_

_the world changes its face_

_my love for you remains_

It is a song Kurt has never heard before. He imagines Blaine writing and rehearsing it alone in the studio, head bowed low over the strings of his guitar, thinking of him. Kurt feels dizzy with the realization that this song is Blaine baring his love for him completely, throwing it in the face of the world.

_One day I’ll be old_

_and you’ll be there_

_wrinkly smile_

_and big heart_

_Love of my life_

_we’ll go beyond the stars_

Blaine hums the final bars of the song and Kurt’s heart dilates. He has to fight the urge to run on stage and kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone, giddy with the knowledge that he is the one who gets to make love to Blaine, to hear his “I love you”s and hold his hand. In the rushing of everyday life sometimes he forgets how extraordinary that is.

The moment Blaine steps off stage, the applause of the crowd filling the space with buzzing noise, Kurt has his arms wrapped around him. Blaine smells of sweat and a faint trace of his cologne and is so warm against Kurt’s chest. It feels a bit like holding a burning supernova.

“Thank you. That song was…”

Blaine pulls him even closer, his lips hot against the curve of Kurt’s jaw.

“Shhh I always sing for you.”


End file.
